Motor vehicles such as all terrain vehicles or even go karts may have one or more passenger seats that are provided with multi-point safety belts to secure seat occupants in position as the vehicle travels at substantial speeds. All-terrain vehicles may travel across very rugged terrain, often becoming airborne for short distances. At least some seat occupants prefer to have a four point safety belt fit loosely for the sake of comfort, but comfort does not necessarily equate to safely restraining a seat occupant during a rough ride. In traditional motor vehicles a traditional three point safety belt provides tension to the lap strap and shoulder strap using a belt retractor to ensure that the safety belt is worn properly. There is a need for insuring the restraint of a seat occupant of a non-traditional motor vehicle, such as an all-terrain vehicle using a four point or five point safety belt system, is adequate during high speed operation of the all-terrain vehicle. That need is met by the present invention which sends an electrical signal to a controller in the vehicle if any seat occupant, vehicle operator or passenger, is not adequately restrained as determined by a tension sensor associated with a multi-point safety belt system.